Uncanny X-Men: The Series
Uncanny X-Men: The Series is an American action/adventure science fiction comedy-drama animated television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. The series airs on Disney XD. Story Plot Gather together by telepathic mutant Professor Charles Xavier, five young mutants banded together as the X-Men where they set out to fight evil mutants, but as humans as well, in order to prove the world that not all mutants are bad due to them being both hated and feared them. Cast & Characters Main Characters * X-Men ** Founding Roster *** Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (Maurice LaMarche) *** Scott Summers/Cyclops (Greg Cipes) *** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (Ashley Johnson) *** Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (Fred Tatasciore) *** Warren Worthington III/Angel (Wil Wheaton) *** Bobby Drake/Iceman (Josh Keaton) ** Season 1 Additions *** James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Steven Blum) *** Ororo Munore/Storm (Kimberly Brooks) *** Alex Summers/Havok (Jack DeSena) ** Season 2 Additions *** Piotr Rasputin/Colossus () *** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Dee Bradley Baker) *** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Natalie Landar) *** Sean Cassidy/Banshee () *** Anna Marie/Rogue () ** Season 3 Additions *** Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Phil LaMarr) *** Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire (Yuri Lowenhal) *** Lockheed (Dee Bradley Baker) *** John Proudstar/Thunderbird () *** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver () *** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch () ** Season 4 Additions *** Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock/Psylocke () *** *** *** *** Recurring Characters * Dr. Moira MacTaggert () * New Mutants ** Xi'an Coy Manh/Karma () ** Danielle Moonstar/Mirage () ** Samuel Guthrie/Cannonball () ** Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane () ** Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot () ** Illyana Rasputin/Magik () ** Warlock () * Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Nolan North) * Lilanda Neramani () * New X-Men ** Joshua Foley/Elixir () ** David Alleyne/Prodigy () ** Noriko Ashida/Surge () ** Jay Guthrie/Icarus () ** Laurie Collins/Wallflower () ** Sofia Mantega/Wind Dance () ** Kevin Ford/Wither () * Nathaniel Summers/Cable (James M. Connor) * Lucas Bishop/Bishop (Khary Payton) * * * Allies * Villains * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants ** Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Clancy Brown) ** Raven Darkholme/Mysstique (Grey Griffin) ** Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Peter Lurie) ** Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (A.J. Buckley) ** Dominikos Petrakis/Avalanche () ** Fred Dukes/Blob (Stephan Stanton) ** Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind () ** St. John Allerdyce/Pyro () ** Telford Porter/Vanisher () * Amalh Farouk/Shadow King (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Master Mold (Tom Kane) ** Sentinels (Jim Ward) ** Nimrod () ** Bastion (Keith Szarabajka) * Bolivar Trask () * Larry Trask () * Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Arcade (Quentin Flynn) * Mojo () ** Spiral () * Mesmero () * Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister (Keith Ferguson) * En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Richard McGonagle) ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** * Thomas Cassidy/Black Tom Cassidy () * Kenuichio Harade/Silver Samurai (Keone Young) * Inner Circle Club ** Sebastian Shaw () ** ** ** ** * Stryfe () * William Stryker () * Kevin MacTaggert/Protus () * Demon Bear () * Carl Denti/X-Cutioner () * Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike (Kelly Hu) * Graydon Creed () * Sauron (Steven Blum) Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 # Trivia * The series serve as a strongly reboot of X-Men: The Animated Series, X-Men: Evolution, and Wolverine and the X-Men. *